Kylia Fenon
}}Kylia Fenon |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Turian |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }15 (as of Mass Effect 2) |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }2170 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Combat Specialist Trainee |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Palaven |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Relations: | }Viros Fenon, Nel'Ruun nar Moreh, Nakmor Grenok, Zareena, Nikolai Aleksanders, Jesse Wyatt |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }Boot Camp: Combat Division; C-Sec Enforcement |} '''Kylia Fenon '''was a turian female C-Sec cadet. In training as a combat specialist, she is an excellent shot in all manner of weapons. Personality When she first posted on the boards, she was headstrong and stubborn, resulting in an inability to follow orders. She was stuck in a cycle of misbehavior, punishment, and impatience. She is a talented shot, but had overestimated her ability until recently. She was an airhead and a sap for romance. She has a weakness for good looking human men, but had yet to succeed in relationships. (They overlook flings within boot camp, but the fact is that there were no humans there.) Her interest in humans led to a great deal of self-education on them via Extrapedia. After her brother Viros' death, she changed drastically. Though she still a romantic at heart, she now recognized her inadequacies and was much more level-headed than she used to be. Her impulse control improved a great deal and she tookher new (if mundane) duties seriously. Biography Early Life Kylia was born to Ralik and Imana Fenon in the year 2170 on Palaven. As her parents were both very busy and tired, and their only other adult relative was weakening with age, her care was left mostly to Viros. Her father died when she was two, so she remembers very little about him if anything at all. Instead, Viros was her father figure. He wasn't a very good one, as he was still a child himself and would tell her of his antics when he was her age. They both resented their mother for being so restrictive, which led to Kylia's disdain for authority and rules as well as her being an impetuous and stubborn girl (something Viros always regrets to some degree). When she was five, Viros had to leave for boot. In spite of the constant messages they sent to each other, she was lonely and her mother was as overprotective as ever. While Viros vented his stress in subterfuge, she vented hers through open rebelliousness. Such behavior was not acceptable among turians, so she had difficulty making friends. It was perhaps this that lead to her interest in the more individualistic humans. Welcome to Boot Camp Eventually she turned fifteen and was sent off to boot camp like all the other turians her age. She had demonstrated her shooting skill since she was young, but once again had difficulty following orders. Judging her not mentally ready, she was held back while her peers proceeded on to the next lesson. This repeated for some time until she had enough. With help from her quarian netfriend, Nel'Ruun nar Moreh, she fabricated a letter from her mother and left for Omega. Omega or Bust! Her trip to Omega was very eventful in its own way, even though she doesn't think so. During the trip, she sent a message to her brother, lying about why she left boot in favor of his home. When she was almost there, she sent him a message explaining the truth. She predicted his resistance to a degree, but not to the point where he'd lock her up in his apartment for days. She eventually broke out, but was held off by Lessina long enough for Imana to arrive and drag Kylia back to boot. Back in Boot She was punished for lying to her commanding officer and leaving. She's still stuck in the same cycle, though they acknowledge her skills enough to train her in sniper rifle training. Her tendency towards insubordination and her fetish for humans made it difficult for her to make friends. While no one outright antagonized her, no one spoke to her outside of training that required it. Stopover at the Citadel When she heard about the adjutant invasion on Omega, she wanted to head out immediately to save her brother. Such an action would essentially kick her out of the turian hierarchy, so her sergeant stopped her. She begged and pleaded and after much thought, her sergeant finally agreed. To her surprise, he authorized her transfer to C-Sec as a cadet even though he knew full well that Omega was her destination and her desertion would reflect badly on him. After hours of paperwork and calls, he finally let her loose. There were no flight direct from Palaven to Omega, so she had to transfer flights at the Citadel. When she had arrived, however, she received news that her brother had died. Having lost her reason to continue, she assumed her new position at C-Sec. The Jinxed Cadet Though cadets are supposed to handle minor things like traffic tickets and tourists, Kylia found herself involved in incidents way over her head. First, there was the firefight on the Presidium, where she missed her target for the first time. Such a thing had never happened since she was a little girl and it haunted her. She came to the conclusion that she can't find it in her to kill a sentient being. Then came the incident where her assigned mentor was killed right in front of her. This only added to her psychological duress, but she found she could compromise by shooting assailants in non-lethal places. She was seeing a psychologist over these issues as well as Viros' death. She later met up with his friends, Grenok and Zareena, and helped them rescue Jimmy. The two events helped her cope with death and failure. Somewhere in between all of these events, she also was stuck chasing the resident adrenaline junkie, but that is unimportant. Present Though Viros still weighs heavily on her mind, she has become determined to be a good C-Sec agent so she can prevent anyone else from suffering the same. Her recent failures have also taught her not to get too ahead of herself. Add this to the fact that she's more comfortable in the Citadel's diverse environment and those who knew her prior would see that she has thrived and matured a great deal. Instead of being insubordinate, she follows orders to the best of her ability and carries out her duties with determination and patience. (That's not to say she is incapable of losing her composure, however.) Relationships Viros Fenon Her older brother and role model. Their ten year age gap meant that he wasn't physically present in her life for very long, but during that short period, he influenced her with his mischief. After he left for boot, they stayed in constant contact and he soon discovered that perhaps he had been too irresponsible raising her. From a distance, he would tease and torment her, but when nearby, he'd protect her to the best of his ability. She was annoyed by him and admired him at the same time. He was only one of two family members she could remember clearly and the gentler and more lenient of the two. As such, she was deeply affected by his death. Nel'Ruun nar Moreh A quarian netfriend. Their interactions are largely superficial and since she entered boot, she's been communicating with him less often. Nakmor Grenok Her brother's best friend and a chipper krogan. Though they met for the first time after the Omega siege, they had heard a great deal about each other via Viros. Their first meeting was a somber one, but since then their interactions were more upbeat in nature. He has taken over the annoying older brother position Viros left behind, causing her massive headaches as a C-Sec agent. He'd start (playful) fights, fish the Presidium lake, and attempt use her to take advantage of C-Sec discounts. In spite of all that (or perhaps because of it), he is a great comfort to her, even if she isn't fully aware of it. Zareena Viros' friend and cantankerous asari stripper. Like Grenok, they heard a great deal about each other through Viros. She and Grenok gave Kylia the details of Viros' death and the relationship between the two women is a genial one. Nikolai Aleksanders A morally questionable CEO and a more mature older brother figure than Viros and Grenok. He comforted Kylia in her grief and looks upon her with affection. That said, he will not hesitate to disable her if she's in his way, but it's done without revealing his identity. Jesse Wyatt An obnoxious biotic adrenaline junkie to whom fines are nothing and lawsuits and imprisonment are an empty threat. Though Jesse is a good-natured person, Kylia considers her her nemesis. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Defunct Characters